


A Hold On A Cartwright's Heart

by ReturnOfTheMoon



Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnOfTheMoon/pseuds/ReturnOfTheMoon
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Amanda. When tragedy strikes. she comes to live with the Cartwrights and without even meaning too she has a hold on one of the Cartwrights hearts.
Relationships: Adam Cartwright/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Amanda

The four Cartwrights were all riding back from their logging camp, after a hard days work, and were anxious to get home. "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole turkey." Hoss said smacking his lips. "Well just make sure you leave some for us." Little Joe said giving Hoss a fist in the arm. "Watch it Little Brother, I just might eat you." Hoss threatened mockingly. All the Cartwrights laughed. "He just might do it too Joe." Adam said. The conversations then turned to other things such as the logging between Ben and Adam, and Joe was telling Hoss about a new gal he seen in town.

They just crossed over into the Ponderosa when they heard gun shots and a woman screaming. "Let's go see what's going on." Ben said turning his horse where they heard the scream. They all drew their guns and rode through a few clumps of trees, all the while they could hear the woman begging someone to stop. They then came into a clearing where all the commotion was talking place. A woman was being held by a man with a kerchief around his mouth and nose, and she was struggling to get to the other masked man, who had a hold of a little boy, who was about 4 years old. There was a man lying on the ground in a puddle of blood, who appeared to be dead. There was a wagon with two horses hitched up to it but they were both dead. "Please just let him go and leave us alone!" the woman screamed still struggling against her captor.

"That's enough!" Ben said loudly. The two masked men jumped and swung their guns around. It was then quiet, except for the little boy who was crying. "I suggest you let those two go." Ben said which ice in his voice. "What do they mean to you?" the man holding the woman asked. "Well this is my land and I don't take kindly to any violence that takes place on it." Ben said. "Fine we'll go mister," the other man said, "but we'll be back." The man holding the boy then raised his gun to strike the boy on the head, but Joe was too quick, he was the closest to the man and the boy. Joe jumped from his saddle on top of them before the blow was complete. Joe jumped to his feet to strike again if the man got back up. A shot rang out, and Joe fell to the ground. "Joe!" Ben and Adam yelled.

They looked around and seen the man holding the woman was also holding a smoking gun. Before any of the other Cartwrights could get a shot in, the two masked men high tailed it out of there. Ben, Adam, and Hoss all jumped off their mounts, and ran to Joe, while the woman gathered up the little boy who was lying next to Joe. "Joseph." Ben said shaking Joe slightly. Joe moaned and opened his eyes slowly. "Wh-what happened?" Joe asked. Joe went to sit up but hissed in pain and grabbed his right shoulder. "Stay still Joe," Adam said, pushing him back down on the ground. "You were shot by one of those men." Ben said. Joe moaned again. "That's just great." Joe said. Adam chuckled lightly as he opened up Joe's jacket. "Well you're lucky," Adam said "it just grazed your shoulder." "Do you want me to go get the doc?" Hoss asked "she might need some help."

It was then they all looked up and really looked at the woman holding the little boy. She was kneeling next to the dead man on the ground, crying. She only looked to be about 22 or 23. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and fairly tanned skin. Adam got up and walked over to the woman. He knelt down next to her and noticed she was staring to show a baby bump. Adam looked up at Hoss and nodded. Hoss then mounted up and headed out. "Ma'am?" Adam said. The woman looked up with tear filled eyes at Adam. "Thank you for coming when you did" she said. "You're welcome." Adam said with a little smile. "My name is Adam Cartwright," Adam said, "my father Ben and little brother Joe and my other brother that just left that was Hoss." She looked over at Ben and Joe and nodded. "My name is Amanda, Amanda Johnson." She said then she looked down at the little boy who had fallen asleep. "And this is Mason." Adam stood up and offered a hand. "Come on, Amanda we'll take you to the house and wait for the doc." "What about my husband?" Amanda asked. "I'll stay and bury him for you," Ben said help Joe stand. "Come back in about an hour Adam, take my horse." "Ok, Pa." Adam said leading Amanda over to Buck. "Thank you." Amanda said to Ben.

Ben nodded and began helping Joe onto Cochise. Adam helped Amanda up on Buck then handed Mason up. "I'll bring the buckboard so we can bring some of her things back to the house." Adam said mounting Sport. "Alright, see you in an hour." Ben said pulling a shovel from the back of the wagon. "See ya Pa" both Adam and Joe said. A little ways down the road, Joe couldn't stand the silence, so he came up next to Amanda. "If you don't mind me asking," Joe started "but how old are you?" "Joe," Adam said "that is no question to ask a lady." "What I'm just curious." Joe said innocently. Adam was about to say something to Joe when Amanda spoke up. "It's ok Adam," Amanda said with a smile. "I'm 19."


	2. The Past

Chapter Two: The Past

Joe and Adam stopped their horses trying to get their heads around Amanda's age. When they recovered they hurried to catch back up with her. "So wait," Joe said "how old is Mason?" "Joseph" Adam said sternly. Joe just looked at him with a face that said 'what?' Amanda just laughed and said. "He's four." And before Joe could ask she added "I had him when I was 15." This made Joe silent for a few minutes then he was about to ask another question when Adam interjected. "Joe, leave the lady alone." "It's alright Adam I'm sure you are just as curious." Amanda said. "But I can tell you would have gone about it more logical." This got a laugh out of Joe and Adam bowed his head in slight embarrassment.

"I was 14 when I was kidnapped," Amanda started. Joe and Adam remained quiet as she told her story. "the man that kidnapped me did some very terrible things to me for 5 months not even caring that I was pregnant with his child there were times I thought I had lost the baby, by the time I was found I was 8 month pregnant and barely able to walk and I was afraid of men even my own father.

"My parents insisted that when the baby was born that I give it up for adoption, they were afraid that it would be too painful a reminder of what happened to me, but I refused, it wasn't his fault." Amanda paused and looked down at Mason and stroked his hair.

"My husband back there well we have only been married for about a month," she started again. "I only married him because he promised me lots of things such as diamonds and rubies and things of that sort which I wouldn't care if I had them or not but the thing that got me hooked was that he said he would buy me my own ranch. I never really loved him I was in love with what he lied about, he didn't know." She patted her stomach, and with that she finished her story.

Adam and Joe stayed silent the rest of the way home, each with their own thoughts swirling around their heads. They were brought out of there thoughts by Mason crying out. "Mama!" "Shh shh honey," Amanda said "everything is alright now." Adam watched this and had a very protective feeling come over him. 'What's going on' Adam thought 'I hardly know her, besides she's closer to Joe's age.' He shook his head to recollect himself. "We're almost there," Joe said, "just around this corner."

As they turned the corner, Amanda gasped. "The house is so beautiful." Amanda said with a smile on her face. "Wait 'til you see the inside." Joe said. They saw that Doc Martin's horse and buggy were outside the house. "Well I'm glad the doc is here he can check you three out." Adam said dismounting Sport, and helping Mason down, then Amanda.

As Adam was helping Joe down, Doc and Hoss came out. "Where's Pa" Hoss asked. "He said to bury my husband." Amanda said picking up Mason. "I'm sorry about that ma'am." Hoss said. Amanda nodded and then Doc spoke up. "Well let's get inside." They all went inside, and sat down. Doc got to work on Joe's shoulder, while Amanda soothed a whimpering Mason. Hoss stayed quiet and Adam couldn't help but stare at Amanda.


End file.
